Realidad o ficción
by gala-granger
Summary: Realidad o ficción. Sueño o despierto. Vida o ensueño. Imaginación o verdad. Un oneshot, slash AniObi.


**Título:** Realidad o ficción

**Summary:** Realidad o ficción. Sueño o despierto. Vida o ensueño. Imaginación o verdad. Un one-shot, slash Ani/Obi.

**Autora:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, nombres, términos, situaciones, etc. de la saga de Star Wars me pertenece a mi (ojalá fueran mía!). Todo esto le pertenece al señor George Lucas, creador, autor, director (no de todas), productor, etc. de Star Wars.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Angst.

Lo escrito entre "" es diálogo, lo escrito entre '' es a libre interpretación.

¡Que disfruten!

----

"¿Cómo saber que es lo que uno quiere?"

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres?"

"Mi duda es cómo averiguar esto."

Un diálogo. Palabras. Frases.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"¿Por qué pregunta?"

"Es sólo un sentimiento que percibo."

"¿Y qué sentimiento es ese?"

"Confusión. Parece que tienes un gran desorden sentimental."

Preguntas. Inocentes.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Estás casi pegado a mi."

Acercamientos. Precarios. Sentimientos.

'Una mano se acerca lentamente. Temblorosamente. Dirigida hacia esa pierna. Y la pierna se aleja. Pero la mano, testaruda, la persigue. Y quizá no sea sólo la mano la que es obstinada, sino también su dueño. Y la persona a la cual la pierna le corresponde, es quizá un poco cobarde en ciertos aspectos, aunque se puede decir que es alguien quien no rompe reglas.'

Intentos. Rechazos.

'Un nuevo intento. La mano toma la delantera, la pierna es sorprendida. Es acariciada suavemente. Y una nueva textura se descubre, si así se puede decir. Ambos dueños sienten algo nuevo. O quizá algo anhelado para el dueño de la mano.'

Caricias. Novedades. Deseos cumplidos.

'Maestro es aprendiz. Aprendiz es Maestro. O quizá pueda llegar a ser como era en algún momento. Y revertirse en el siguiente instante. Y juntos están. No se separan, en ningún momento si les es posible.'

La novedad continúa. Y pronto están cada vez más cerca.

'Hay pasión. Hay deseo. Hay química. Hay disposición. Hay tiempo. Lo hay todo. Lo que falta es que uno de los individuos acceda del todo. Se va liberando, pero aún no está del todo convencido. Falta el Maestro.'

Inseguridad. Duda.

'El sentimiento sigue allí. Por más que el Maestro trate, sigue allí, cada vez más intenso. Pero las leyes son las leyes, el código es el código. ¿Y qué diría el Consejo si se enterara? No, nunca podría hacerlo. Él es correcto, es el Maestro ejemplar. No el mejor, ni el más poderoso, ni el más sabio. Simplemente el que cumple. No puede. Nunca podrá. Es una elección de vida y ya no hay vuelta atrás.'

El camino correcto. Sin regreso.

'Nunca accedería. Nunca lo haría. Siempre con sus sermones, sus correcciones. No, era imposible que cediera. Pero, ¿por qué? Cualquiera en su sano juicio probaría lo prohibido aunque sea una vez. No, pero él no. Nada. Ni siquiera en las misiones. Nada de nada. Él, con su belleza podría conquistar a cualquiera. Tener a todos los que quisiera, pero no, no quiere a ninguno.'

Enojo. Pero no verdadero.

"Una vez, pero sólo una."

El sueño. Al fin.

'Y es disfrutado por ambos. Si, lo prohibido es probado. Y los dos lo sienten. Intensamente. Hay pasión, hay deseo. Se prueba lo que es deseado por ambos. Aún así.'

Sentimiento. Arrebato.

'Aún así. Una sola vez. Y la promesa se cumple. Lo dicho se cumple. Ya que a una sola vez accede el Maestro. Y el aprendiz insiste.'

Insolencia. Insistencia.

'¿Es qué con una sola vez se contenta? Rompió las reglas, pero fue sólo por una vez. ¿Por qué no quiere más? ¿Es qué no ambiciona? ¿No disfrutó acaso?'

Duda. Pregunta. Ambición. Enojo.

'Se acerca. Pero el se aleja. En las misiones trata de evitar contacto. Cuando le habla lo hace fríamente. Y el aprendiz lo siente. Quiere volver. Y el Maestro también, pero sabe que si lo descubren, la pena sería máxima. Y sería expulsado.'

Duda. Existencial.

'Una misión. Una oportunidad. Un intento. Un acercamiento. Una idea. Un plan.'

Aprendiz.

'Por la noche. Un solo lugar en donde dormir. Frío.'

Maestro.

"¿Me evita?"

"No."

"¿No hay mantas?"

"No."

Viveza. Pícaro.

"¿Me abriga?"

Pregunta. Inocente, pero a la vez no tanto.

'El Maestro se aleja. Lo hace por su seguridad. O al menos esa es su excusa. Él quiere protegerse. Pero él lo quiere, lo desea. Quiere lo mismo que su aprendiz.'

Deseo.

'Se acerca. El aprendiz duda, espera, lo siente. El Maestro lo abraza.'

Espera. Siente.

"¿Te abrigo?"

Pregunta. Un truco.

'Un abrazo. Una caricia. Y el aprendiz se siente bien. Se acalora. Aún le da la espalda. Voltea.'

No lo ve. Lo siente, pero no lo ve.

'¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde fue? Aún puedo sentir su calor. Aún siento su presencia a mi lado. Pero no lo veo, no está.'

Incertidumbre.

'Cierra los ojos. Sabe que su Maestro está aún allí. Lo siente. Lo presiente. Lo sabe. No puede ser que se haya ido. Sigue allí.'

Abre los ojos. Lo busca.

'Se encuentra en una cama, cómoda, calentita. Sábanas de seda blanca. Suave. Se revuelca por la cama y cae. En el suelo, sólo cubierto con esa suave tela.'

Perplejidad. No sabe qué hacer.

'Se levanta. La sábana cae y deja al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo. Ese cuerpo irresistible, de piel tan suave, de tez seductora. Toma la tela y la acomoda de forma que le sirva de ropaje.'

Búsqueda.

'Observa el lugar en el que se encuentra. Ve un cuarto de paredes blancas. Todo hace que se sienta de una manera extraña, pero familiar a la vez. No hay puertas a su alrededor. Cierra los ojos. Los vuelve a abrir.'

Intriga.

'Lo ve. Allí está, parado. Vestido con su acostumbrada ropa ligera, cómoda para las batallas. Se acerca. Camina, da un paso. Extiende su mano para acariciar su cara.'

Emoción.

'Lo toca, lo acaricia. Desaparece.'

Vacilación. Ansiedad.

'Cierra los ojos. Desea que todo sea un sueño.'

Sentimiento. Ansiedad.

'Abre los ojos. Está a su lado. Lo siente. Ve su brazo rodeando su cuerpo. Lo siente.'

Sorpresa.

'Sueño. Siente sueño y duerme. Abrazado a su aprendiz.'

Maestro.

'Allí se queda. Con la felicidad del momento. Lo siente y eso es todo lo que necesita.'

Aprendiz.

Realidad o ficción. Sueño o despierto. Vida o ensueño. Imaginación o verdad.

---

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. Puede ser que no esté muy bueno, ya que escribir sobre "Star Wars" y ver "Moulin Rouge!" a la vez se vuelve bastante confuso…

Me disculpo por adelantado con Athena HiwIva por sacar una pequeña idea de su fic "Encuentros" (desde ya quiero decirte que tu historia me inspira!).

Espero que se haya entendido, aunque sea medio abstracto y ambiguo.

Me despido!

_May the Force be with us all._


End file.
